Deep Blood
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: Rukia thought she only wanted blood. But she has other desires when an orange-haired man comes her way. IchiRuki One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :)**

Deep Blood

She stood on top of the quaint little town of Karakura. The full moon was up, and she embraced it. It was nighttime, in other words, feeding time. She watched and waited on top of a high building, patiently. She was so hungry, but not for some ordinary food. She was hungry for the crimson liquid that was thicker than water, and oh so delicious.

Rukia waited, but was getting impatient every second. She couldn't wait to sink her fangs into the unlucky human she would catch. She sometimes felt pity for humans, but then reminds herself that she was one once as well. It was never her choice to become what she is, and she regrets it.

Her glowing red eyes immediately caught site of a human walking the streets… alone. She was perfect to feed from, since she was so _helpless._ Rukia wasted no time and jumped from the building and onto a street light, wanting to watch her carefully. After a few moments, Rukia leaped from the light and landed directly in front of the woman. The woman shrieked in fear, noticing the blood-colored eyes and deadly fangs.

"Don't worry," Rukia said. "I won't hurt you." She placed a psychotic grin on her face and licked her lips. The woman continued screaming.

"Please." She requested. "Don't kill me." Rukia gave a demonic laugh. Rukia appeared in front of the woman within seconds, and grabbed her neck. She strangled her until she stopped moving. Rukia smiled and sank her fangs into the neck of the woman, drinking to her fill. After she was finished, Rukia quickly decimated the body using her vampire powers.

Rukia was still not satisfied. She wanted more. She hadn't fed in forever, and she wanted way more. She wiped the blood from around her mouth, and looked around for someone to drink from. But by the looks of it, she would be lucky if she found a squirrel. She jumped back onto the tall building she was on earlier and watched.  
>_<p>

Ichigo stumbled on the quiet night streets of Karakura. He realized it was about four the morning, and cursed himself mentally for staying out so late. Keigo, one of Ichigo's good friends, had a party and refused to let Ichigo leave. Ichigo had to force his way out of the party.

"Dammit." He muttered to himself. "I can't let Dad find out. He'll kill me for sure." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and continued walking. The night didn't scare him, for he loved night walks. He loved them even after hearing the legends about vampires coming out and feeding on humans at night. He never believed them.

"_That's all just bullshit." _He thought. He looked up at the full moon and admired its beauty. His eyes then caught sight of a figure on top of a high building. He was very perplexed as to why that figure was there.

"What the hell?" he sighed and kept walking, ignoring the figure.  
>_<p>

Rukia was extremely happy at the sight of another human walking the street below. She definitely thought he was going to fill her up, for he was tall and built. She licked her lips in anticipation and excitement.

"He's perfect." She whispered to herself. She leaped from the building and landed right across from the human. He wasn't as scared as the woman, which Rukia liked. She liked a challenge, especially for the sweet liquid she would get when she won.  
>_<p>

Ichigo stopped abruptly in his tracks when the figure on top of the building jumped off and landed right in front of him. He was surprised to find out the figure was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She had silky ebony hair and big violet eyes. As he was admiring her mesmerizing eyes, they suddenly turned into a bright red. He saw her fangs release, and he saw the hunger for him written on her face.

Even with her blood-struck eyes and deadly fangs, Ichigo was not scared at all. He didn't believe in the legends, but that's not what made him unafraid. There was something about this particular woman. She looked hesitant to bite him. He saw it in her crimson eyes. Ichigo smirked at his acknowledgement: she was attracted to him.  
>_<p>

Rukia seethed in anger when this man smirked. She didn't know what was wrong with him, or _her._ She felt so hesitant to bite him, and she demanded to know why. But the answer would not come to her. All she could focus on was this man right in front of her. She couldn't get her crimson eyes off of him.

He had usual spiky orange hair, which Rukia didn't seem to bothered by, since she liked it. He also had gorgeous dark amber eyes, which Rukia felt like falling into. He was also very tall, compared to her, and built. She smelled his blood, which smelled extra sweet and delectable. He was truly breathtaking.

Rukia was getting frustrated while dreaming about the man in front of him. She shook her head violently to get the thoughts out of her head. When she thought was the right time to jump and attack, she found herself glued to her spot. The man smirked again, which made Rukia even angrier.

"What's so funny?" she snarled when he started laughing lowly. When she didn't get an answer, she snapped. "I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Feisty little vampire are we?" he snickered. Rukia's blood started boiling in her skin. As much as she wanted to kill this lousy human, she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he said, staring at her. "Cat got your fangs?"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" Rukia screamed. "You wanna die, don't you!"

"No, I really don't. But you're not gonna be the one to kill me." He smirked again.

"And how are you so sure of that, Mr. Carrot Top?" she sneered. He laughed again.

"Because…" he walked up to her, so close that their faces were centimeters away. "You like me." Rukia blushed. She hadn't noticed that her fangs retreated and her eyes turned back to their original color.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, feeling strangely comfortable with him so close. He brought his hand up and started gently caressing her cheek. His fingers were surprisingly soft, and Rukia found herself melting by his touch. He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, and Rukia shuddered by his hot breath. Before she knew it, the sun was coming up. She very reluctantly pulled away from his touch, and ran in the opposite direction. As she was running, her face was a shade of red that would insult an apple. She wondered how a silly human could destroy her defenses so easily. She stopped running and turned around when she realized something.

"Hey!" she yelled. He was walking back but turned around when he heard her voice. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo." He simply replied. He turned around and began walking again, before turning around again. "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will." They both smiled and went in different directions.

**I decided to stop there. Just a little pointless one-shot. Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


End file.
